


Friend or More?

by Conspicious_Euphoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Hogwarts House Sorting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conspicious_Euphoria/pseuds/Conspicious_Euphoria
Summary: A story describing Sirius' feelings for James and how he played a crucial role in Sirius' sorting.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 27





	Friend or More?

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R!!!

It was an eager impulse to be with James Potter that had impelled Sirius to choose Gryffindor when the Sorting Hat had proffered him two suggestions―Gryffindor and Hufflepuff( _for Sirius Black was nothing if not fiercely loyal and dedicated_ _to a cause_ ), even though his initial intent was to join the badgers.

For he knew that nothing could infuriate Walburga _bitch_ Black more than the humiliation of having her first-born son as a 'weak, little, Hufflepuff'.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Hufflepuffs for I am a Hufflepuff myself and I really think that Sirius possesses all the qualities of being a Hufflepuff. I kind of see him as a Gryffindor-ish Newt Scamander, comment if you agree.


End file.
